Krystal's Diary
by Ksathra-Blackfox
Summary: This is my first fic on here and the title pretty much describes it all (Post SFA. Also wanted to up the raiting in case I wanted to do something that wasn't G raited in the future.)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters so if I use any characters that are owned by me I will list them here. Krystal and Fox McCloud are copyrighted by Nintendo.

(A/N This is my first work of fiction and this is something you don't usualy see on FF.net as this is written entirely from Krystal's point of view in her diary after the events of SFA)

Krystal's Diary

March, 15 2870

Dear Journal

I've decided to keep a diary of all my travels and doings again as my last one was lost many years ago when Cerinia was destroyed. *sigh* I really do miss my home but I miss my parents most I wish I could of done something to save them but there was nothing I could do except watch in horror from the ship they put me in as their attacker closed in for the kill. Part of me hopes that they are out there somewhere still alive. Though I really should get my mind off of that subject as that was long ago as right now I should be happy to be alive thanks to Fox McCloud and his friends as they risked their lives not only to save mine but also all of those on Dinosaur Planet and maybe the whole Lylat system. Though to describe Fox and his friends well… Fox would of made a great bodyguard for me if I was still on Cerinia or a great soldier. Falco I don't know that well as from what Fox told me that he just rejoined their team after going off on his own for awhile. Slippy is the team's Engineer though I'm supprised how one man can not be stressed out without having something going wrong every few hours. Peppy is the oldest member of the team and like Fox he is a nice fur and he told me that he once flew with Fox's father who was one of the best pilots in the lylat system till he was betrayed and captured when Fox was just a kit. I hope that one day I can learn about his mother but for now I must close this entry as it's getting late and Fox said he would give me a tour of the Great Fox tomorrow.

Sincerely yours

Krystal


	2. Exploring the Great Fox

I do not own any of these characters so if I use any characters that are owned by me I will list them here. Krystal and Fox McCloud are copyrighted by Nintendo.

(A/N This is my first work of fiction and this is something you don't usualy see on FF.net as this is written entirely from Krystal's point of view in her diary after the events of SFA)

March 16th 2870

Dear Journal

Today was a exciting day for me as Fox gave me a tour of the ship and it's much more bigger than I expected it to be as this looks like more of one of the cruisers in my father's once proud fleet than a Mercenary ship. The first room he showed me was the Engineering section and I could tell that it also serves as Slippy's room as among the reactor and other vital parts of the ship's drive is his personal belongings. It didn't bother me though as how were they to know they were going to have a guest on board and I'm not much of a neat freak myself. Next on the tour was the rec room and kitchen and let me tell you that they are well stocked on food and drink. I guess fox wasn't kidding when he told me that this was their home even though they have another place on Corneria but this serves as their main base. After that he pretty much let me explore the ship on my own. As I explored the ship I came across the main Hangar bay and I saw 4 of those fighters that I saw Fox fly in when he went after who he called Andross. I didn't know who he was but I could tell he was very evil and was using me to return himself to normal but Fox and his friend Falco stopped that from happening which I am glad. Fox caught me looking at one of the fighters and he asked me that if I wanted to learn how to fly one of the Arwings one day. I told him that I would think about it but he could tell that I was very curious about getting into the cockpit of something besides that ship I flew in on. After all that he showed me to a spare room and I will admit it is very roomy and what surprised me was inside the closet as it looked like a nice form fitting pink dress. Fox told me it was once his mother's dress and also a former GF once wore it as well. I asked him what happened between him and her and he told me that her life was that of a soldier and his wasn't and he thought it was best if they parted on friendly terms. He told me that I could use this room for as long as I wanted to stay. I told him thank you for everything he has done for me and that included saving my life back on Dinosaur Planet. I hope one day I can go back there and explore the planet properly after my quest to find out what happened to my world is complete along with finding out why I was the only one to survive if I was the only one to survive. Well I better end this entry as we are going to be docking with Corneria in the next day or so and I know I will want to visit that world.

Sincerely yours

Krystal


	3. Date on Corneria

I do not own any of these characters so if I use any characters that are owned by me I will list them here. Krystal and Fox McCloud are copyrighted by Nintendo.

(A/N This is my first work of fiction and this is something you don't usualy see on FF.net as this is written entirely from Krystal's point of view in her diary after the events of SFA)

March 20th 2870

Dear Journal

We finally made it to Corneria and the Great Fox from what Fox told me is going to be in the dock for the next week or two for a much needed refit and repairs. I hope nothing happens during then but for now I might as well talk about myself as it seems that I haven't done that yet. Well let me start by introducing myself.

My name is Krystal and I am 19 years old and as of right now my home is on board the Great Fox. I always didn't live on this ship as I came from a Planet called Cerinia where my father and mother were King and Queen so I guess that would make me a princess but after the disaster I'm not a princess anymore as nothing remains except for me of my people and my race. There are nights where I relive the nightmare over and over but I'm glad Fox is there to comfort me to tell me where I really am and that I am safe now.

Today is the day though that I would be allowed onto the planet's surface I am excited and both afraid at the same time as this is my first time on a world that has more than a few living beings on it since I left Cerinia. I decided to wear Fox's mother's old outfit only because it fits better than the outfit I came onto the ship on. When we finally landed onto Corneria the world reminded me of what Cerinia used to look like lots of tall buildings and various furs of different species going on with their lives.

When me and Fox reached the shopping district I felt a chill go along my fur as if I was being stared at as if I was some stranger. Fox told me that it's due to because noone has seen a vixen of my species before on Corneria. I thought to myself that if I was going to cause this much trouble I would of asked slippy to do something about my fur color before coming down. When we entered this clothing store the sales vixen was really nice and my fur color didn't seem to bother her. I looked around the shop for a bit and I found a nice looking red colored shirt and shorts that matched so I tried them on along with a few other outfits. I could tell something was on Fox's mind when I was showing him the different outfits that I chose.

After we left we went out to get something to eat at a local restaurant and the food was great better than living on dumblegang pods and those Pukpuk eggs but at least those were some kind of food when I was on Dinosaur Planet. As we were eating I saw Fox wave over to someone and at first I thought it was a wolf but it wasn't as he looked more dog like than a wolf. He introduced himself as Bill Grey and he and Fox had known each other since they were children and they even went to the flight academy together but Fox got out when he decided he wanted to be like his father and strike it out on his own but still have loyalties to Corneria.

I overheard that things over Venom haven't been so quiet lately and that probes sent to monitor the planet have been disappearing or have been destroyed. To me that didn't sound quite right as that usually meant they were trying to hide something. I asked Fox what were they going to do about it and he told me not to worry because if something were to happen the general would let them know. I nodded and smiled at him. When the sun started to set he took me to a local park where we both sat down and watched as the sunset. I giggled a little when he tried to sneak in a kiss on my cheek but when he saw I was watching him I caught him off guard by doing it to him. I really haven't had this much fun for awhile but I do hope soon we can do this again. Well I better close this entry now as it's getting late and I have to get up early in the morning to watch the sunrise.

Sincerely yours

Krystal


	4. Time Alone Together

(A/N Sorry about the lack of updates I would of wrote more but due to lots of things happening to me with keeping me busy and having lots of writers block which isn't always fun)

I do not own any of these characters so if I use any characters that are owned by me I will list them here. Krystal and Fox McCloud are copyrighted by Nintendo.

March 21st 2870

Dear Journal

It was 6AM when I awoke and lucky for me the sun had not risen yet. I noticed Fox was still sleeping on the couch. I still fell guilty about taking the bed but he insisted on me taking it which was nice of him. I slipped on a robe I bought yesterday at this clothing shop Fox took me to and opened one of the glass sliding doors of the apartment. The morning breeze felt good against my fur as I sat down in one of the chairs near the balcony. "This almost reminds me of all the times I would wake up on Cerinia just to watch the sun rise with my mom when I was just a kit." A tear came to my eye as I thought about my mother and I wiped it away hoping where ever she is that she is still watching over me. I sighed to myself as I looked down over the balcony seeing various furs being active going on with their lives.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I wanted to remain with Fox as he does seem to like me but sometimes I wonder if having me around would keep him from doing his job even though for now the Corneria system is now safe except for what I overheard from Fox and his friend about a planet called Venom. I closed my eyes to relax them a bit then I felt a set of paws touch my shoulders which startled me. "I thought I would find you out here." Fox said to me as he sat down next to me. I smiled at him. "I thought you were still asleep as I didn't want to wake you." "Nah I may look asleep but I was actually still awake. I guess some of my old habits I picked up at the Academy won't go away that easily." He responded softly. 

I looked off into the distance as the darkness began to fade away and slowly began to show light as the sun started to rise. "Fox. Do you think more of my kind exists out there somewhere?" I asked him. I felt his warm paw touch mine and he smiled at me. "I'm sure there are others out there Krystal and we will find them together if that is okay with you." I blushed as he said that not knowing what to really say. "Thank you Fox and I'm sure we will find them as well." I closed my eyes again as another gentle gust of wind blew through my fur and hair to enjoy it then I saw Fox pull something out of one of his pants pockets that looked like a box. "I know this may be a bit to fast but I was wondering if…" he opens the box and inside it was a metal flight insignia of the Starfox team "You wanted to become part of the team."

When he showed me the contents of the box I was shocked and I smiled and hugged him close. "Yes Fox I will join you and maybe later on we can be more than Team mates?" I saw him blush at that comment thinking it was kind of cute to see the savior and hero of Lylat do that. I turned my head to look out in the distance and I next felt his arms wrap around he holding me close. The next thing I knew we were both kissing each other on the lips and the feeling of his lips to mine felt wonderful and after a few seconds of that we looked into each others eyes and that was when I knew we were fated to be together.


	5. First flights

I do not own any of these characters so if I use any characters that are owned by me I will list them here. Krystal, Fox McCloud and Katt Monroe are copyrighted by Nintendo. (Krystal's outfit inspired by a pic by Kitsune Zero) Tina Frost copyrighted by me. (A/N: Sorry about taking so long was having some RL problems and also I hope this chapter is good for whoever reads and reviews this. No flames please as this is my first fic)

March 21st 2870

I woke up to hear a knock at the door and I looked at the time and noticed it was already noon. I looked around the room and noticed that Fox was already awake and was already dressed. In usual clothing of light green pants and shirt with a white colored vest. The door knocked again. I got up and grabbed some clothing and went to the bathroom to change. I heard a female voice in the room asking "Is Krystal around?" Fox then answered "Yeah, she is in the restroom changing right now and will be out shortly." I changed into a purple colored short sleeve shirt and Kaki colored pants. I noticed the shirt didn't go all the way down as my tummy was still exposed but at least it was better than what I wore on my adventure on Dinosaur Planet. I still think about that planet sometimes and hope one day to go back in visit for a vacation this time instead of responding to a SOS.

I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and I noticed a pink colored female feline was in the room. Her fur was neatly trimmed and she had some white colored headfur on her head and her build was slightly like mine. She was dressed in a yellow colored short sleeve shirt and blue pants. Fox smiled at me. "I wish me and Falco could join you two ladies but I received a call from Pepper asking me and him to stop by his office for a bit to discuss a few things." Katt nodded "It's okay Fox maybe we can do the group date thing another time?" I looked at Fox with a bit of concern. "Fox, is everything okay as lately you seem to have something on your mind." He looked at me knowing I was concerned. "Everything is okay Krystal. If something comes up I will tell you about it as well as your part of the team now remember?" I nodded and hugged him softly. "Well I better let you go to your meeting." I said to him. He then kissed me on the cheek before he left.

Katt giggled a bit. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh nothing it's just that I wish Falco would act that way with me sometimes more often." I nodded. "I take it you two don't get along?" Katt laughed a bit. "No it's not that it's just that he's more of a man of action than a man of romance. Your lucky that Fox is a mixture of both." We both left the apartment. "So where are we going?" I asked her "Well." she said thinking a bit. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the simulators at Corneria air base as I have access to it and with you being a member to what is considered to be the best mercenary team in all of Lylat shouldn't have any problems getting in either." I looked at her as if trying to understand what she said. "A simulator is used for training. This one though is mainly for Flight Training and I'm just curious to see what kind of skills you have in flying." she tried her best to explain it to me. "Well I have some experience flying but mainly that one craft I boarded the Great Fox with."

To me this was already sounding to be a good day but I wish Fox were here with me as that would make this day perfect for me. We boarded a hover taxi that took us to the front gates of the base where Katt showed some kind of picture and told them who I was. The guard waved us through and I looked around at our surroundings noticing the various kinds of buildings on the base. Most of them were hangars though that stored the various squadrons and above 2 of the hangars I noticed the names "Bulldog unit" and "Husky unit". I asked her if those squadrons were in what fox told me was the great Andross war. "Oh them? Yeah they were 2 of the squadrons that were in charge of defending Katina against Andross 7 years ago. They would have been completely destroyed if Fox didn't show up and help them out." she answered me.

We then walked into one of the white colored buildings and I saw male raccoon sitting at a desk where Katt signed us in and I walked to one of the screens above one of the pods that was being used and saw what appeared to be a transport under attack and one fighter fending off the fighters attacking the transport. which was showing some signs of damage. After awhile I saw the transport enter into what looked like hyperspace which told the pilot in the pod that the mission was complete. The pod opened up and I saw it the pilot was a female fox but her fur was completely white except for the 2 bangs in the front of her head which were dyed red in color. She was taller than I was and her build while slim was slightly bigger in the bust area. She was dressed in a gray colored flight suit and above her right breast was the name of "Frost" written on the uniform. She noticed me looking at her. "You must be new here" She looked at me more "Hey aren't you that one girl that came in with Fox a few days ago" She asked me. "Yes I am that girl and my name is Krystal and you are?" I asked back. "First lieutenant Tina Frost at your service Krystal." she held out her paw and I took it and she shook it. The room almost shook as I heard someone yell over the intercom "FIRST LIEUTENANT FROST PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAJOR'S OFFICE……AGAIN!" I blinked as I looked at her. "What was that all about?" I asked her. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. It's just my squadron commander getting his boxers all in a bind again because I didn't achieve good results on that babysitting mission test. As far as I am concerned if it still flies when it reaches it's intended destination the mission was a success. I will see you around kid."

I watched as Tina walked off and Katt walked over. "Ah I see you met Tina. She's a good pilot but a little bit on the careless side." I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah I saw what you mean but do you think we can try that mission out?" Katt shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe after we make you do some simple simulated flight drills to see how well you can handle a Arwing." I walked over to one of the simulator pods and I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Hi Krystal. Mind if I join you?" I turned around and saw it was Fox. I smiled at him. "Of course you can join me." I watched as Falco tried to sneak up on katt to try and hug her but she quickly turned around and gave him a kiss on the beak which caught him by surprise which made the three of us laugh a bit. We all then climbed into our pods and preformed what Falco referred to as "boring air show" maneuvers. After a few hours we all climbed out of the pods.

Katt stretched a bit after she got out. "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a little hungry." "Well I'm getting a little hungry as well." I said. "Well where would you girls like to eat at?" Fox asked "Anywhere as long as they serve food." I replied as my tummy started to growl. "I think I know of a place." Fox said as he walked off to call a hover cab. "Krystal can I speak to you for a second?" Katt asked as she walked to a corner of a room away from Fox and Falco. I walked over to her. "What is it Katt?" I asked. She just looked at me and then said "How do you feel about Fox? I mean REALLY feel about him?" That question there caused me to blink. "I like him but why are you asking me this?" She sighed a bit. "I mean do you love him? I hate to be asking questions like this but Fox has gone through a few bad relationships in the past and I don't like to see him hurt." I blushed at the first part of her question not knowing what to say but then I looked over her shoulder at him when she mentioned his other relationships. "If you are trying to say that I just wanted to use him I'm not." I closed my eyes as I thought about my parents. "If my mom and dad were still alive today I am sure they would approve of him being with me." Fox walked over and asked if we were ready to go as the cab was here to take us to a place that Fox likes to go to that had a nice setting to it but was not too expensive.

After the meal Falco and Katt went off together to have some fun alone and me and Fox went to a local park. I watched as the sunset over the clouds as I sat on a swing next to Fox. "Fox can I ask you something important?" He stopped swinging like I did and he looked at me. "Sure Krystal. What is it?" I looked down at the ground with my eyes closed as if to gather strength to what I was about to ask. "Do…..Do you love me Fox? I know this seems fast as we just met a few weeks ago." I looked back down on the ground after I asked the question. The next thing I felt was his paws taking one of mine and he gently tilted my head up to look into my eyes. "Krystal. Nothing between us is too fast to me as when I first laid my eyes on you back in Dinosaur Planet I knew that something could develop between us." he hugged me close. "If it makes any difference I was scared a bit also to tell you that I loved you as I didn't want to chase you away." he kept holding my paw.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the muzzle. "I just want you to know Fox McCloud that I will always love you." we then moved to a bench and watched the sunset as I sat in his lap with my arms around him. "Today will be a day I will never forget." I thought to myself.

Sincerely

Krystal


End file.
